echostars_pensievefandomcom-20200214-history
Hospital Wing
These rps take place in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Felen, Lyndsay, Ashley, & Seraph February 15-20, 2012 Waiting Room Ferlen would leave and wait for Ashley. Lyndsay limped in, her ankle bent at a weird angle. "Who are you waiting for? Ashley?" She glanced at her broken ankle. "Seriously, that's the last time I challenge a Year Seven to a duel - he cheated! Used an illegal spell!" Ferlen would look concerned. "What spell did he use? Did you tell one of the teachers? Who was it?" "Woah woah, calm. He's got one of these Arabic names you can't pronounce and he used the Crucio to weaken me. And I'm not a grass." Ferlen would look concerned, and a little confused. "I'm not sure what grass has to do with this, but that's so wrong...that's illegal! You're sure it was a 7th Year?" Ashley entered the waiting room and nodded to Ferlen. "Thanks," she said. Ferlen would stand, smile and nod. "You're welcome. How do you feel?" Ashley flexed her shoulders. "Good as new," she assured him. "Wow, you never spent half your life in the Muggle world, did you? A grass is someone who tells on someone who's done something bad. I went to Juvie - Muggle version of Azkaban - I know what happens to grasses." Ashley turned to Lyndsay. "You were in juvie? What did you do?" Ferlen would look surprised. "Uh...no I've never really spent much time at all in the muggle world. ..and this isn't prision...but if you don't mind telling us, why were you there in 'Jewvie'?" "A little misunderstanding with some shoplifting," Lyndsay replied, watching the soaked girl she'd just seen before turning her head back to Ashley and Ferlen. "Huh," Ashley said, impressed but trying not to show it too much. "It's easy when you aren't caught. I'd show you how to do it but ever since I heard of Azkaban, I've turned down the crimes." "They wouldn't chuck you in Azaban for shoplifting," Ashley pointed out. "They only do that for really bad stuff like murder." "I know. But my dad's murdered someone before and I was bullied when I was little - crime runs in my blood, they said. They were right." Lyndsay picked at her tights. "What's the worst crime you've ever committed?" Ashley thought for a moment, weighing how much she should say. "Let's just say that it's worse than shoplifting, but not as bad as murder." Ferlen would remain quiet, and look between the two girls, listening to them. "Mine is a little bit less that murder, but very close." She turned to see the boy with the broken nose whom she didn't know. "Woah, you look terrible!" she exclaimed, thinking he couldn't hear her. Hospital Ferlen would drag Ashley Flame in, as she was knocked unconscious in Herbology. Professor Seraph would come over. "What happened?" She would move Ashley onto a bed. "She didn't get her earmuffs on in Herbology, and we were repotting mandrakes. I know she's just knocked out, but I thought you might want to check as mandrakes can be deadly. I'll wait in the waiting room." Professor Seraph would look Ashley over. She would heal the bruises she had gotten when she fell, then make sure her vital signs were good. "Well, I think she's fine for now, she just needs to rest, and she'll wake up later." Ashley opened her eyes and yawned. Realizing she wasn't in her dormitory, she shot upright. "Where am I?" Professor Seraph would smile kindly at the girl. "Hospital Wing. Apparently your earmuffs weren't on tight enough and the mandrakes knocked you out. One of your classmates was nice enough to bring you up here and get you checked out. I think he's still waiting for you in the waiting area." She would come over, check Ashley over, then nod. "...but everything looks good, so you can go now if you wish." Professor Seraph would let Lyndsay in, and have her sit on a bed. "So, what happened?" "Ugh, I'm having a duel with a Year Seven and he practically zaps my ankle to bits." Professor Seraph would nod. "Do you know what he did, and does it sting, hurt, ache, or is it a throbbing pain?" Ashley stood up. "Thanks, Professor. Who brought me in?" Professor Seraph would point towards the waiting room. "A Hufflepuff...Ferlen Black I believe." Ashley blinked, her expression giving nothing away as she left the hospital wing. Lyndsay glanced at Ferlen and signaled to him to keep quiet. "I'm not sure what he did. I'm pretty sure the bone's shifted, there's a throbbing pain where the break is." Professor Seraph would point her wand at the ankle, and do a silent charm. "Well, it's broken, but the nerves and tissue looks fine." She would wave her wand, and the broken bone would mend itself. She would gently press her hand against the bone. "How does that feel?" Lyndsay shifted uncomfortably. "A little painful." Professor Seraph would give give her a potion. "Drink this. It's a potion that will make the pain go away for 24 hours. By then it shouldn't hurt anymore, but if it does, come back and let me know, and I'll check it out again. After you drink it, you may go." Category:Locations Category:Ferlen Black Category:Lyndsay Willis Category:Ashley Flame Category:Professor Seraph